Eternidad
by Shion Sland
Summary: -Elf- salió tu nombre de mis labios los cuales temblaban sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para detenerlos- Por favor...Levántate-pedí mientras avanzaba hacia donde reposabas alrededor de aquel charco de color rojo- No me enfadaré así que solo despierta y ríete de mi-rogué mientras tomaba tu fría mano buscando algún signo de un pulso que ya se había detenido.- Fic de cumple para Shei


Estoy rodeado...Lo único que resalta en aquel estampado oscuro es el color rojo de la sangre...Mi vista se vuelve borrosa por el nauseabundo olor de esta y veo mis manos horrorizado...Tu sangre estaba en ellas, fluyendo hacia el oscuro suelo donde va acumulándose.

Cada vez siento más nauseas hasta el punto de que parece que vomitaré en cualquier momento...Tu cadáver permanece inmóvil frente a mi...Las palabras no salen de mi boca, solamente atino a tocar tu cuerpo, sintiendo su gélido estado...

_¿Que he hecho?_

_Yo...lo he matado_

_Vamos,despierta..haz como siempre..._

_Levántate y ríete,_

_dime que es otra de tus pesadas bromas..._

_-_Elf- salió tu nombre de mis labios los cuales temblaban sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para detenerlos- Por favor...Levántate-pedí mientras avanzaba hacia donde reposabas alrededor de aquel charco de color rojo- No me enfadaré así que solo despierta y ríete de mi-rogué mientras tomaba tu fría mano buscando algún signo de un pulso que ya se había detenido.-

_-Alba-san escapa de esta celda y vayámonos juntos de viaje-_

_-Elf estoy ocupado...Además si salgo de aquí, podría acabar haciendo daño a alguien-_

_-Entonces, me quedaré contigo aquí-_

_-Solo vete...Contigo por aquí no me puedo concentrar y debo estudiar si no quiero que Ross me vuelva a dejar medio muerto-_

_-_Elf...Lo siento ¿si?- me disculpé mientras te intentaba despertar de nuevo- Si despiertas, prometo que te dejaré estar en ese lugar conmigo-dije mientras acariciaba tu mejilla que parecía empalidecer con cada una de mis palabras- ¿Sabes? Incluso, tal vez me dejen salir de allí y podemos viajar juntos-dije mientras sonreía pero al no ver reacción alguna las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos- ¿Eh? ¿Porque estoy llorando?-me pregunté a mi mismo mientras intentaba limpiar aquellas gotas saladas que salían de mis ojos

_-Nee,nee Alba-san-_

_-¿Que quieres ahora?-_

_-¿Alguna vez has llorado?-_

_-Supongo, aunque no recuerdo la última vez que lloré por estar triste-_

_-Me encantaría ver el rostro lloroso de Alba-san...Seguro que es muy lindo-_

-Mira, Elf...¡Abre los ojos! ¿No querías ver mi rostro lloroso? Ahora puedes- le dije mientras mis lagrimas caían hasta el suelo, mezclándose con la sangre que emanaba de tu cuerpo-...Por favor...Solo abre los ojos-susurré mientras me derrumbaba por el hecho de que aquello no era ninguna broma...Tampoco volverías a sonreír frente a mi con aquella despreocupada sonrisa que a veces me sacaba de quicio-

-¡Alba! Debemos salir de aquí-escuché una voz que me parecía muy lejana, bien reconocí que era la de Ross pero ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo a él ahora- ¡Alba!-gritaste de nuevo mi nombre y yo simplemente baje mi cabeza- Alba...el tiempo no puede echarse hacia atrás...Él no volverá- me dijiste y en ese momento me giré hacia ti mientras mordía mi labio inferior-

-¡No mientas! Elf esta vivo...Solo esta bromeando como siempre y ahora despertará-dije pero entonces sentí como el antiguo héroe me pegaba una bofetada-

-Elf esta muerto...-sentenciaste y yo simplemente bajé mi cabeza hacia el ensangrentado suelo- Tenemos que salir de aquí si no queremos sufrir su mismo destino, este lugar esta por colapsar- explicaste algo...de eso estoy seguro, pero mi mente solo podía procesar aquellas tres palabras que me habían hecho abrir los ojos-¡ Alba!-me zarandeaste para hacerme entrar en razón pero yo no entendía nada en ese instante...mi mente estaba en blanco..o más bien teñida del color del la sangre que yo había derramado-

-Ross-san- entró en escena una tercera persona que por su voz pude deducir que era Ruki...Pero mis ojos solo veían la figura inmóvil de Elf...- Salgamos de aquí con mi agujero...Coge a Alba-san y saltad por aquí-escuché y cuando mi mente lo procesó, ya estaba en brazos de Ross y era llevado lejos de Elf.-

_-Alba-san, si pudieses despedirte...¿como lo harías el día de tu muerte?-_

-Suéltame...Tengo que ir con él...Él esta vivo...Él me esta llamando-dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia donde podía ver aún su cuerpo inerte- Debo ir con él-dije mientras ahora forcejeaba en brazos de Ross para soltarme e ir a su lado-

_-Alba-san-_

_-_Alba ¡recupera el sentido! No te dejes enloquecer por esta imagen-me decías pero yo solo veía aquellas acciones como un impedimento para salvar a Elf...Alejándome de él y de la esperanza de salvarle-

-Lo curaré con mis poderes- dije mientras seguía forcejeando pero, como era obvio, mi fuerza no podía compararse a la de Ross...Pero aún así no desistí en aquella acción...Debía salvarlo, él no me había abandonado como los demás-

-No seas idiota...¡Los muertos no reviven!- exclamó en otro vano intento de hacerme entrar en razón...Odiaba mis poderes...¿Si tan poderoso soy, porque ni siquiera puedo salvar a esa persona?-

-Entonces, moriré con él-dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia aquel cuerpo que cada vez parecía alejarse más de nuestra posición-

-No te lo permitiré- me dijiste mientras aferrabas más mi cuerpo en tus brazos y te lanzabas dentro del agujero de Ruki, llevándome contigo-

-Elf...ELF...¡ELF!- grité tu nombre mientras intentaba soltarme para volver a tu lado...pero...todo se volvió negro al ver como su cuerpo caía al vacío de aquel espacio que iba rompiéndose en pedazos como mi corazón-

**Todo se termina...Aquello que parecía que nunca acabaría, aquello que creíamos que permanecería incluso después de la muerte...La eternidad de ''algo'' no existe...**

-Alba-san ¡despierta!- oí en una lejanía que cada vez se oía más cercana a cada momento que pasaba, hasta que abrí mis ojos por los cuales caían unas cristalinas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por mis mejillas- Alba-san solo era un sueño

-Solo..era un sueño-repetí mientras mi vista se acostumbraba a la débil luz del lugar y reconocía a la figura a mi lado...No tenías tu usual sonrisa, parecía una más tranquilizadora..¿O serían solo impresiones mías?- E..elf- murmuré su nombre sin poder evitar el sollozo que se escapo entre aquel corto nombre...No pude reprimir mi instinto de abrazarte, necesitaba comprobar que este no era un sueño creado por mi dolor de perderte-

-¿Alba-san?- me llamó, parecía confundido pero en ese momento las palabras no salían...Simplemente podía llorar de la estúpida felicidad que sentía en ese momento...Tal vez fuese un sueño, pero yo lo sentí como la más real de las pesadillas...Quizás alguien se ría porque parezco un niño asustado pero, quiero cumplir las promesas que había hecho en aquel sueño. Quería evitar aquel doloroso final y volverlo una dulce realidad-

-Por favor no dejes que esto termine- le dije mientras me dejaba caer sobre su hombro...Bien podía asegurar que estaría confundido pero hay algo que yo tenía muy claro en ese momento..

**La eternidad de ''algo'' no existe...Necesitas crearla.**

_Por esto, no digas adiós porque algo te fue arrebatado...Solo intenta recuperarlo._

_Vive por quienes amas...Ignora a quienes te lastimen...Y no permitas que lo hagan._

_Anticípate a tus sueños y protege lo que quieres...Porque una vez ocurrió, el tiempo _

_no puede ser echado hacia atrás para redimirlo._

-¿Alba-san? No lo entiendo muy bien pero si eso es lo que quieres..-me dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos en la oscuridad de aquella cueva, la cual no estaba incluida en mis futuros proyectos de vida...Viviría como yo quería y no como otros lo necesitaban...Porque te necesito a mi lado-

-Elf...partamos de viaje- le pedí mientras me separaba un poco para mostrarle una sonrisa confidente..Y creo que eso le hizo un poco feliz porque al momento se levanto de mi lado para tomar mi barbilla y darme un inesperado beso, a causa del cual, mis mejillas ardían como nunca-

-¿Que fu..fue eso? -pregunté mientras tocaba mis labios e intentaba ocultar mi rostro por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento-

-Ese fue un regalo de agradecimiento y una promesa de **eternidad-** me dijo mientras me mostraba otra de sus sonrisas...Extrañamente, sentí mi corazón latir por un amor que recién descubría...-

**Porque la eternidad más fiable, solo puede ser creada con**

**AMOR.**

* * *

Hola a todos, me presento de nuevo por aquí.

Este fic se que es algo random ya que no es una pareja muy ''normal''

pero a mi me gusta y a la persona a la que va dedicado también.

Esa persona a la que va dedicado este one-shot es alguien a quien aprecio mucho,

tal vez no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, tal vez no la conozca en persona...

Pero me siento muy a gusto cuando hablo con ella y soporta mis locuras...Jejeje

Por eso te deseo un feliz cumpleaños a ti y a nadie más,

Shei.

Siento el retraso XD Pero recién hoy me llegó la inspiración para acabarlo.

Bueno y el último parrafo en cursiva es una pequeña dedicatoria para ti (y a todos los que les guste)

relacionada con el fic.

Con cariño, Lucy


End file.
